


We're Losers, let's fuck

by static_abyss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Teenagers, arthur is demanding, merlin gives in easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin (both oblivious to their sexual orientation) decide that because it's been a while, that they would be great fuck buddies. The problem is, they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Losers, let's fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/32238.html?thread=32858862#t32858862) KMM prompt. And also, as part of the summerpornathon bonus challenge. A bunch of thanks to the people who commented on the meme. Excuses for the title; it was a long day and I had no idea what to title this.

"I think we should fuck."

"Excuse me?"

Arthur looks up from where he's lying on his bed. Merlin is sitting on the computer chair by Arthur's desk watching Arthur with wide eyes. 

"No, hang on, listen," and Arthur knows how this goes. He's had this speech planned for days. "We're seventeen. We have no girlfriends. We should be fuck buddies."

"Fuck buddies?"

Arthur wasn't even aware that Merlin's eyebrows could go that high.

"Yeah?" he drawls because, what the fuck, he's gone this far. "We both like to fuck. We're young. We could, you know--"

"What," Merlin asks. "We could fuck each other?"

"Essentially."

The silence that follows is deafening. Arthur can practically see the thoughts whirling around Merlin's head. It makes sense, perfectly logical in Arthur's opinion. He hasn't been laid in weeks and if he narrows his eyes and tilts his head, Merlin kind of looks like a girl. He's got the skinny legs and the pert arse. 

"We've been best friends since we were kids," Merlin goes on. "It'd be weird."

"It wouldn't. It's just a couple of blowjobs and shit until one of us gets a girlfriend."

"Are you being serious?"

Later, Arthur will blame the not being laid in weeks for why he insists so much. At the moment, he's more concentrated on keeping his thoughts in check. He's had his share of blowjobs with girls who blush and stammer their way through it. They've always been good enough. Arthur assumes it's the same with guys, except the part where Merlin is his best friend and has shorter hair than any of the girls Arthur's ever been with.

"Arthur."

Merlin's voice sounds far off as Arthur looks at him. They're in Arthur's room. Merlin's on Arthur's chair looking as though he's ready to run or take Arthur to the A&E. 

"We could, you know," and Arthur's surprised at how low his voice comes out. "It'd be all right."

Merlin looks at him and Arthur knows the exact moment when Merlin gives him. He can't help the stupid grin on his face and, really, he shouldn't be so excited that he gets head from his best friend until he finds a girlfriend. He should also probably ask why Merlin says yes since Arthur hadn't expected that.

"On with it then," Arthur says and stretches out on his bed.

"Uh. Now?"

Arthur goes back up on his elbows, "I haven't fucked in years. Come here."

He can see the way Merlin swallows, Merlin's Adam apple bobbing up and down in his throat. Arthur wants to touch, have _anything_ really right up against him to rub off on. Merlin has nice lips too. They would look nice wrapped around Arthur's cock, pink and pretty lips like a girl's.

"What are we supposed to do anyway," Merlin complains, but he's got his fingers on his shirt, tugging buttons off. 

Arthur watches the skin on Merlin's chest, pale and flat. He's definitely not a girl.

"Suck cock," Arthur ventures.

He can see Merlin flinch and he has trouble holding back his wince. 

Merlin rolls his eyes, "classy."

Arthur shrugs helplessly. "What? You're the one who's unbuttoning his shirt."

Merlin goes bright red to the tips of his ears and fingers the hem of his shirt. Arthur feels a flare of fondness as he watches Merlin stare holes at the ground.

"You said come here," Merlin whispers.

"I did."

"Then?"

And Arthur's glad to see the spark of annoyance in Merlin's eyes. It makes things less awkward and more on a level Arthur is used to. He can deal with annoyed Merlin.

"Well if you moved faster we could get this over with."

"Like it's been such a hardship for you, lying there."

"Merlin."

Arthur doesn't miss the way the corner of Merlin's mouth twitches even as he climbs into bed next to Arthur. His shirt hangs off his shoulders, the front open so that Arthur has a clear view of Merlin's young chest. His stomach, his lanky frame.

"How do you even have the strength to get it up," Arthur comments.

Merlin's nails hurt as they dig into Arthur's arm. 

" _Ow_."

Merlin just shrugs.

Things get awkward when Arthur turns and he's looking right at Merlin, their faces inches from each other. He can feel Merlin's breath hot on his face and Arthur realizes he has no clue how to go about doing this. 

"Fuck," he says.

Merlin's laugh is nervous, "You have no fucking clue what you're doing."

"Shut up, Merlin. I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas."

Merlin regards Arthur thoughtfully, his dark blue eyes piercing. It's too intimate and Arthur can feel the heat on the back of his neck. Merlin's hand, when it comes up, is cold against Arthur's neck. 

"You'd look good sucking cock."

Arthur laughs from deep in his chest, his body shaking. Arthur's heart is beating hard against his chest. Merlin's smiling, his eyes amused as he looks at Arthur.

"Who said I'm the one sucking?"

Merlin punches him on the shoulder and Arthur rolls over, pretends his whole arm is going to fall off. That gets another half-hearted laugh.

"I'm not getting you off without getting anything out of it."

"You'd be getting my eternal gratitude."

The look on Merlin's face speaks for him and Arthur stretches out again. The back of his hand brushes over Merlin's stomach and he can feel the shiver that runs over Merlin. 

"How long," Arthur asks. 

Merlin's eyes are dark when they look at Arthur. "A while."

Arthur nods, lets his hand drag over Merlin's stomach again. "It's like with a girl," Arthur comforts. 

"Except not as wet?"

Merlin goes for sarcastic, but Arthur can hear the catch in his voice. And okay, Arthur's got this: think of girls, how wet they get. If he closes his eyes and lets Merlin suck him off it'll be just like all the other times. And sure, he understands the reciprocating thing, but he'd rather not think about it just yet.

"Come on," Arthur urges, doesn't even care that his voice comes out low and with an edge of desperation. 

"I'm not going first."

" _Merlin_."

"No."

"Come _on_."

"No."

" _Please_."

"Okay."

Arthur blinks. "Okay?"

Merlin shrugs. 

-

" _Merlin_."

Arthur's head thunks back against the headboard. Merlin looks up at him from somewhere by Arthur's knees. They're on the part where Arthur's jeans are just below his knees, shirt on--because it's less weird that way. Merlin's shirt is still open, his jeans unbuttoned but not off. 

"What," Merlin asks sitting back on his feet, his hand on the waistband of Arthur's boxers.

Arthur doesn't know what he wants to say. Something about how he'd like to close his eyes or maybe take a break. Merlin is running a hand through his black curls. It's what he does when he's nervous and it hits Arthur then, how he's not the only one with performances anxieties. 

"Nothing," Arthur answers.

Merlin rolls his eyes, but his hands are pulling down the waistband of Arthur's boxers.

The first touch sends Arthur's head back, his eyes shutting close. He can hear Merlin's exhaled breath and then there are fingers on Arthur's cock. Merlin's hands are too big as they wrap around Arthur's cock, not soft enough, but then he tugs and Arthur doesn't care anymore. 

The first hint of moisture from Merlin's lips drags a moan from Arthur's lips. He can hear the sounds of sucking from Merlin's general direction and he imagines it's Vivian, with big tits and blond hair, her pretty lips stretched around Arthur's cock. It's better then, the flicking of Merlin's tongue against the side of Arthur's cock. Merlin's just as inexperienced, just as shy about it, but his hand around Arthur is sure and he sucks harder than the girls Arthur's been with do. 

"Fuck," Arthur hisses through his teeth.

He can hear Merlin's ragged breath, hears the faint sound of skin against skin. Arthur realizes what it is when he hears the low moan from Merlin, the way it vibrates on Arthur's cock.

"Yeah," Arthur moans. 

The sound of Merlin wanking while he sucks Arthur's cock sets goose pimples on Arthur's flesh. He opens his eyes, catches Merlin's lips stretched wide, the way his spit shines on the corner of his mouth, how it coats Arthur's cock when Merlin pulls off.

Arthur looks down, reaches down before he can stop himself. Merlin's hair gets stuck in Arthur's fingers, but he presses down, feels Merlin slip lower. He can feel Merlin pushing off, chocking, but the slide of it has Arthur's back arching, his throat working hard.

"Sorry," he gasps.

Merlin glares at him, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

Arthur sits up, runs a hand through his hair and tugs. He's hard, but he can't look at Merlin, wants to ask him to keep going, but can't bring himself to say it. 

Merlin's breath is hot on Arthur's thigh and Arthur has to move, shake off the feeling snaking its way up his back. His thigh catches the front of Merlin's jeans and he can hear the soft groan from Merlin, sees the way his shoulders shake.

Arthur does it again because no one can say he doesn't give as much as he gets. He reaches for Merlin, knocks Merlin's hand out of the way and lets his fingers wrap around Merlin's cock. He has to take a minute to breathe even as Merlin pants into Arthur's shoulder. It's real. Merlin's not wet. He's not soft like a girl as he leans into Arthur. That's a cock in Arthur's hands, one like his.

"Fuck," Merlin chokes out. "Move your hand."

Arthur does and leans back down on the bed, Merlin's weight solid on top of him. He smells like soap, not bad, just different. Arthur's used to it, has Merlin hanging around his place often enough to know the name of the soap Merlin uses. 

He twists his wrist, breathes in with Merlin and gets lost in the way Merlin moves against him, the soft moans that fall from Merlin's throat. Arthur's skin feels like it's on fire, tiny tendrils of something moving up and over his arms. He lifts his hips, feels his cock rubbing on the back of his hand and it's enough. Merlin's hands are by Arthur's head, his hips rolling into Arthur's strokes. 

It's all automatic, Arthur tells himself. Pull, push, twist. He's done this more than once in his room, under his sheets, right here on his bed. It's the same thing now, except that's Merlin's cock, but if Arthur doesn't think about it, it's okay.

He imagines that the breaths on his face are Gwen's. Maybe Vivian's. Or Elena's. 

He stops thinking when Merlin's hand reaches for him, when fingernails scratch up the back of Arthur's cock. 

"Fuck, yeah," Arthur groans.

"Yeah," Merlin answers.

The slide of fabric against fabric is loud in Arthur's ears until even that's drowned out by Arthur's pants. He wants to warn Merlin, but his orgasm catches him by surprise and it's a relief after so long.

"Ugh, that's gross," Merlin complains.

Arthur shuts him up by twisting his wrist, rubbing his thigh on the inside of Merlin's.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Arthur has enough sense to shove Merlin off him. He lies in bed, boneless and sated feeling Merlin tremble beside him. They're quiet as they lie there and this won't be weird, Arthur tells himself.

"So," he starts.

He can feel Merlin laughing.

Arthur turns on his side, "what?"

Merlin won't answer, he's laughing so hard.

Arthur can feel his own smile threatening to break out across his face. He rolls off his bed, tugs his pants up and throws a look at Merlin. "I expect you to change my sheets."

Merlin grins, his hair a mess, mouth swollen, and just like that, it's weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a lot of the stuff I've been posting seems to be the start of a huge fic that I haven't gotten around to writing. One day, though, I will get around to writing something long and plotty.


End file.
